deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs The Meta
Boba Fett vs The Meta is a What if? Death Battle. Description Star Wars vs RvB. Which feared, armor wearing bounty hunter will collect their bounty? Intro Grimmie: Badasses science fiction has tons of them. Kaduking: Dang Grimmie I didn't know you'd swear like that. Grimmie: First amendment. Today Boba Fett the lethal mercenary of Star Wars. Kaduking: And The Meta the freaking grunting badass from Red vs Blue Grimmie: Today they fight to see who would win a death battle. (Cue opeaning) Boba Fett Kaduking: Boba Fett was ten years old when his Father the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett was decapitated. Grimmie: From that day on he wanted vengeance and hunted Mace Windu. Kaduking: Sheesh kid grow over it. Grimmie: KADUKING THAT'S HARSH HE LOST HIS FATHER! Kaduking: I NEVER HAD A FATHER. I'M MEWTWO'S FUCKING CLONE! Grimmie: Oh sorry well anyway he hunted Jedis and beat their ass. Kaduking: Eventually he had odd jobs working for Jabba the Hutt and Darth Vader. They wanted a fugitive named Hhan Solo. Grimmie: He caught him in Cloud City and after him froze in carbonite he was taken to Jabba's. Kaduking: Where he fell into the sarlacc but escaped. Grimmie: To hunt more jedis Kaduking: He is armed with an EEE-3 rifle with a scope, a rocket launcher, a jetpack that flies 100 miles per hour for a minute, and a flamethrower along with whipcords. Grimmie: Wait doesn't he have a lightsaber. Kaduking: Not in the films so it aint canon. But I will give it to him Maybe we can have an EU remake. Anyways he is strong and deadly enough to fight Jedi with his bare hands, and nearly beat Luke. His armor is great at protecting from some lasers, explosions, and other deadly things including fire unless there is a hole. Grimmie: However, he is very stupid and is only human. (Boba fires at Luke in Cloud city. The Meta Grimmie: The eta used to work for the Freelancers sort of like Overwatch. Kaduking: Until he took a sniper rifle to the chest and lost his sanity. Grimmie: He wants all of their Ai's and fights violently to get them. Kaduking: He has 10 of them but they will be omitted (because I'm not that into RvB.) Grimmie: He fought viciously until the end where he fell into an ice pit. Kaduking: To do his dirty work he has the Brute shot a huge grenade launcher with a blade that could block lasers, a magnum pistol, and a rifle. Grimmie: While he his downfall of arrogance he has combated it with his force field and great durability. He has tanked being on fire, explosions, an RPG, gunshot wounds, and other things so that the others say he isn't human. Kaduking: He also stopped a 3 ton vehicle dang that's strong. (The meta attacls) Death Battle! The Meta is walking in the ice land and exploring. He doesn't know he is being watched. Meanwhile Boba Fett is behind him hovering taking aim and is about to fire when the Meta turns around with an animalistic growl! FIGHT! Boba Fett flies higher and fires on the Meta. The Meta sidesteps and fires his magnum missing the anry Boba Fett. Boba lands and fires a few times. The Meta blocks with the Brute Sht and fires a grenade sending Boba flying. Boba lands and flies and sends a flying punch knocking the Meta into the snow. The Meta gets up and runs with his rifle and fires rapidly at Fett who flies right into him and sends him sprawling into a boulder. as the Meta stands up Boba flies back and lands and kicks him in the face and as he flies into the air Boba throws him and does a karate chop stunning the Meta. The Meta crawls back up. Boba runs at The Meta with the lightsaber and swings. The Meta lunges away and blocks with the Brute Shot. Boba is confused for why the lightsaber isn't cutting through and makes a swing slashing the Meta's chest. But the Meta is only mildly hurt and kicks Boba's hand sending his lightsaber flying. Boba fires the rifle and nearly hits him. The Meta fires rapidly with the magnum with Boba lunging away sending more lasers which the Meta takes. The Meta fires a grenade and as Boba flies away avoiding the grenade. The Meta fires but misses.. Boba fires hitting the Meta in the arm. The Meta snarls and fires the magnum and one hits his jetpack making it malfunction. The Meta rushes to the falling Fett and slams him into the ground. The Meta is about to slice him when Boba uses the flamethrower to burn him. The Meta rushes around and puts snow on him and it melts off. The Meta rushes towards him and as a last resort Fett shoots three missiles. Smoke is everywhere and so is fire. Boba Fett is about to leave when he hears a beeping noise. Its the grenade. Boba sneers as he is fine but it blows up his jetpack making a huge explosion. Smoke. When the smoke clears out the Meta is standing above Boba laying face down bloodied his back is torn apart but he is still breathing so the meta stabs down on the bounty hunter killing him before wandering off. KO Aftermath Kaduking: FUCK! FUCK!DAMN IT! How did Fett lose. Grimmie: While Fett had the variety advantage the Meta had durability, speed, and strength Kaduking: NO NO NOO! (sniffle) Well fine while Fett had a rocket the Meta has tanked missiles before. I'm gonna go sulk. Grimmie: THE WINNER IS THE META! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Red vs Blue' themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs Internet Show themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016